It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas
by mysticahime
Summary: Dua Natal. Dua kejadian yang mirip, dilakukan oleh dua pria yang disayanginya. Sakura benar-benar menyukai hari Natal. \AU. An exchange fic for Amakusa Natsumi/ Merry Christmas, FFnzens! —mysticahime


You better watch out, you better not cry  
>Better not pout, I'm telling you why<br>Santa Claus is coming to town...

_Rangkaian melodi yang menyusun simfoni bertajuk Natal mengalun lembut di balik dinding _tera-cotta_ di sebuah kota kecil di Inggris, menambah suasana hangat yang dihasilkan oleh lidah api yang menjilati bongkahan-bongkahan kayu di dalam perapian. Sebuah keluarga tampak begitu antusias menyambut perayaan tahunan walaupun hanya dalam skala kecil._

_Dua orang dewasa dan seorang gadis kecil berusia tiga tahun tampak sibuk mendekorasi ruang tengah rumah mereka dengan nuansa merah-hijau._

_Sang ibu, wanita berambut merah rubi dan bermata hijau, sibuk menghiasi perapian mereka dengan tiga pasang kaus kaki besar-besar, sementara suami dan anaknya mempercantik pohon cemara di sudut ruangan._

_Sang ayah menatap setiap sisi pohon yang telah digantungi hiasan-hiasan beraneka bentuk dan warna__—__menepuk-nepuk tangannya puas. "Pohon kita tahun ini mengagumkan," ujarnya sambil tersenyum, "tapi... tidakkah kau merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang, Sakura-_chan_?"_

_Gadis kecil yang dipanggil Sakura itu mundur beberapa langkah dari lingkarang terluar cemara tersebut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Mmmm..." gadis kecil itu tampak berpikir selama beberapa saat kemudian berlari mendekati kardus tempat mereka semula menyimpan semua hiasan dan pohon cemara sintetis tersebut. Dengan kedua tangan kecilnya, ia mengeluarkan satu-satunya benda yang tersisa di dalam kotak itu. "Kita belum memacang bintangnyah, _Daddy_!"_

_Kini terbentang di kedua tangan gadis cilik itu, sebuah bintang tiga dimensi berwarna keemasan yang dipenuhi partikel-partikel _glitter_ yang berpendar indah. Tak henti-hentinya Sakura mengagumi hiasan puncak itu._

"_Kau mau memasang bintang itu di puncak pohon Natal, Sakura?" tanya sang ayah seraya mendekati putri tunggalnya._

_Sakura mengangguk mantap, "Tentuuuu... Tapi..." gadis itu menatap pucuk pohon yang di luar jangkauannya, "...cepeltinya gak nyampaiii..."_

_Lengkungan bak bulan sabit terpeta pada bibir pria berusia tiga puluh tahun itu. "Bagaimana kalau begini?"_

_Dengan kedua tangannya, ia meraih tubuh mungil Sakura dan mengangkatnya ke atas sehingga gadis cilik itu mampu mencapai bagian puncak piramid cemara._

"_Bisa memasang bintangnya, Sakura?"_

_Kedua _emerald_ gadis itu membelalak tak percaya, namun sedetik kemudian ia sudah bisa tertawa ceria. "Ng!"_

—_dan bintang emas itu pun diletakkannya di puncak cemara, melengkapi kesatuan hiasan lainnya._

X~*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*~X

**It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas**

A Christmas fic by **mysticahime**  
>An exchange for <strong>Amakusa Nastumi<strong>  
>© 2011<p>

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>Title from a song by <strong>Johnny Mathis<strong>

X~*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*~X

**24 Desember, dua puluh tahun kemudian...**

Sakura begitu antusias hari ini. Sejak terbangun dari tidurnya pagi-pagi sekali tadi, ia tak henti-hentinya menyenandungkan lagu Natal dengan suara sopranonya. Dari satu lagu ke lagu lainnya, ia menyanyi sambil menyiapkan sarapan.

Kendati malam ini adalah malam Natal, pekerjaannya sebagai dokter di sebuah rumah sakit swasta terkemuka di Prefektur Osaka mengharuskannya bekerja pagi ini. Sebagai dokter mitra, ia tidak mendapatkan cuti tidak ada pengganti.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-_kun_!" sapanya ceria ketika sang suami berjalan menuruni tangga dengan wajah mengantuk.

Uchiha Sasuke hanya menggumamkan 'hn' sebagai jawaban dari ucapan selamat pagi yang diucapkan istrinya. Dengan terseok-seok, pria berusia 24 tahun itu duduk di _mini bar_ dapur mereka, menonton Sakura menggoreng omelet dan menyeduh kopi dengan cekatan.

"Jangan mengantuk!" wanita itu menyodorkan piring berisi sarapan pagi Uchiha bungsu dan secangkir kopi yang masih beruap. "Hari ini adalah _Christmas Eve_, Sasuke-_kun_! Seharusnya kau semangat!"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola mata _onyx_-nya dan mulai menyeruput kopi hitam kesukaannya. "Hn."

"Hari ini aku sibuk sekali." Sakura membelakangi Sasuke dan mulai mengolesi roti dengan mentega sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam pemanggang. "Setelah kerja nanti, aku berencana mencari hadiah Natal untuk dikirimkan pada _Mommy_ di Inggris sana. Kau tidak keberatan bila aku pulang terlambat, bukan?"

Pria itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil terus menyesap minumannya.

Merasa tidak mendapatkan respon yang berarti dari suaminya, Sakura segera membalikkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap Sasuke. Kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi. "Jangan bilang kau tidak berencana untuk memasang pohon Natal selama aku pergi, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Memang tidak," jawab Sasuke pendek. "Aku akan tidur sampai kau pulang. Semalam aku baru tidur pukul tiga."

"_Aku_ juga tidur pukul tiga, Sasuke-_kun_." Wanita itu memperingatkan. "Semalam kita kan berpesta dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya. Berpesta merayakan kenaikan jabatanmu."

"Hn." Diletakkannya cangkir yang sudah kosong di atas meja. "Tapi kita tak punya pohon Natal."

Kini Sakura mengacak rambutnya gemas. Ia berkacak pinggang menatap suaminya yang memasang wajah tak bersalah. "Kau bisa membeli pohon Natal kecil di toko dan membuatkan kejutan untukku, bukannya tidur sepanjang hari—ahh, dasar laki-laki tidak peka!"

.

.

Natal selalu menjadi hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sakura, lebih dinantikan daripada ulang tahun wanita itu sendiri. Natal selalu menjadi hari istimewanya sejak ia masih kecil, terlebih bila salju turun memenuhi permukaan tanah pada hari itu.

Belum pernah wanita itu sekesal ini pada hari kesukaannya.

Dalam perjalanannya ke rumah sakit, Sakura menandak-nandak kesal, menendangi salju yang kebetulan bisa dihajarnya dengan ujung sepatu. Kekanak-kanakkan, bila melihat usianya yang sudah jalan dua puluh empat.

_Sasuke-_kun _benar-benar tidak romantis!_ batinnya kesal sambil mendorong pintu lobi rumah sakit. Pupus sudah harapannya merayakan Natal berdua dengan Sasuke—pria itu tidak menampakkan antusiasme yang sama dengan dirinya.

Mungkin sebaiknya Sakura bekerja lembur saja sampai esok hari, biarkan Sasuke terkurung sendirian di rumah, menyesal dan meratapi ketidakpekaannya terhadap sang istri.

.

.

"Yo, Sakura! Mau belanja hadiah Natal bersama-sama?"

Uchiha Sakura mendongak dari kegiatannya melipat rapi jas putih yang dipakainya selama bertugas di rumah sakit dan mendapati Yamanaka Ino—atau Shimura Ino semenjak beberapa bulan lalu—berjalan dengan ceria ke arahnya. Ino adalah sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya, sama-sama dokter yang bertugas di rumah sakit swasta.

Perlahan Sakura menggeleng, melunturkan senyuman Ino yang semula mengembang.

"Ada apa?" kening wanita pirang itu mengernyit bingung. "Bukankah ini Natal pertama yang bisa kau habiskan dengan Sasuke sebagai suami-istri?"

Sudut bibir Sakura menekuk ke bawah, terlihat muram. Ia memasukkan jasnya ke dalam tas dan berjalan ke arah pintu dimana Ino berdiri.

"Sasuke-_kun_ sama sekali tidak berminat pada Natal," katanya kesal. "Ia bahkan tidak berniat membeli pohon cemara palsu dan menghiasnya selama aku bekerja."

"Ckck." Ino berdecak dan segera menggandeng tangan sahabatnya menyusuri koridor yang tampak lengang. Tak banyak orang di rumah sakit mendekati malam Natal. Semua orang sibuk di rumahnya untuk menyiapkan perayaan spesial bersama keluarga. "Tetap saja kau harus membeli kado untuk ibumu, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Pasca kematian ayah tersayangnya empat tahun lalu, ibunya tinggal sendirian di Inggris, tanah kelahirannya. Sakura sendiri tengah melanjutkan studi di negeri sakura sehingga tak bisa menemani ibunya. Setelah ia menikah dengan Sasuke pun, sang ibu tetap tidak mau pindah ke Jepang dan tinggal bersama dengannya.

Tahun ini ia tak bisa mengunjungi ibunya—keterbatasan biaya karena berumahtangga walaupun Sasuke cukup kaya—namun Sakura bertekad untuk mengirimkan hadiah kecil untuk ibunya.

Jadilah saat ini ia berdua Ino menginvasi setiap toko yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan yang didatangi mereka, mencari kado yang tepat untuk orang spesial. Ino mencari kado untuk Sai, sedangkan Sakura mencari kado untuk ibunya dan... Sasuke.

Sasuke, ah Sasuke. Biarpun masih kesal, Sakura memutuskan untuk menyiapkan kejutan bagi orang yang dicintainya itu. Setidaknya ia masih berusaha untuk menghidupkan suasana Natal di dalam rumahnya. Mungkin nanti Sasuke pun akan luluh dan bersedia memasangkan pohon Natal pada tahun berikutnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke, ya? Apa pria itu benar-benar tidur seharian penuh?

.

.

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way  
>O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse opened sleigh...<em>

Samar-samar telinga Sakura menangkap melodi lembut salah satu lagu favoritnya ketika ia melewati ambang pintu depan. Sambil mengernyitkan kening, wanita berambut sebahu itu mengayunkan daun pintu hingga tertutup rapat dan melepaskan sepatu.

_Mungkin Sasuke-_kun_ sedemikian kesepiannya sampai-sampai menyalakan lagu Natal dan tidur begitu saja_, pikir Sakura sambil berbelok ke arah ruang tengah.

—dan wanita itu langsung menjerit histeris.

Kardus besar tergeletak begitu saja di tengah-tengah ruangan, bercampur dengan beberapa plastik yang agak kusut karena terinjak-injak. Ada serpihan plastik mengilap yang berceceran, juga bekas-bekas _spray_ sewarna salju—

"Sasuke-_kun_! Mengapa rumah jadi berantakan seperti i—"

—sewarna salju?

Kesadaran Sakura pulih ketika menengadah dan mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri di depan sebuah cemara raksasa yang sudah dihias cantik dan mendapatkan efek salju tiruan pada beberapa bagian cabangnya. _Slingers_ berwarna-warni meliliti pohon tersebut, mengimbangi ratusan kerlap-kerlip cahaya lampu yang memenuhi setiap sisi pohon tersebut. Hiasan-hiasan mungil beraneka bentuk dan warna menggelayut pada ujung-ujung daun.

Lagu berganti menjadi _Jingle Bells Rocks_, dan entakannya membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Dan pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari mulut Sakura adalah, "Apakah kau seorang _sleepwalker_, Sasuke-_kun_?"—tentu karena ia masih mengira bahwa Sasuke akan tidur seharian penuh.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekati wanita itu. "Menurutmu?"

"Kau gila," kata Sakura sambil memejamkan mata dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "atau aku yang gila. Atau bermimpi. Atau—"

"—atau aku mewujudkan keinginanmu, Nyonya Uchiha." Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan membimbingnya berjalan mendekati pohon Natal tersebut.

Pemilik mata giok itu memandangi pohon cemara di hadapannya dengan tatapan bahagia, namun sesaat kemudian ekspresinya berubah ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan pohon itu. Cepat, ia berbalik ke arah Sasuke yang balas menatapnya bingung.

"Apa?" Pria itu membuka mulutnya.

"Ada yang... kurang." Kening mengernyit pertanda wanita itu berpikir keras.

"Maksudmu..."—tangan kanan Sasuke mengacungkan sesuatu—"...ini?"

Kedua _emerald_ itu membulat sempurna melihat benda yang berada di tangan Sasuke. Sebuah bintang besar berwarna keemasan dengan bulatan di setiap sudut runcingnya.

"Mau memasangnya?" tawar pria itu sambil mengulurkan hiasan besar itu.

"Tentu!" dengan cepat wanita _pink_ itu menyambar bintang puncak dan membuka plastik pembungkusnya. Ketika siap memasang bintang tersebut, Sakura baru menyadari sesuatu. "Bagaimana aku bisa memasangnya di puncak? Pohonnya jauh lebih tinggi dariku, Sasuke-_kun_. Bukankah kusuruh kau untuk membeli pohon kecil?"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya—"Dasar tidak tahu berterimakasih."—dan meraih pinggang wanita itu dan mengangkatnya ke atas dengan mudah seolah-olah Sakura seringan bulu angsa.

Serasa _deja vu_, wanita itu memasang bintang di puncak pohon dengan cara diangkat oleh laki-laki yang disayanginya. Seusai menempatkan hiasan terbesar di atas sana, Sasuke menurunkan tubuh Sakura.

Wanita itu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya di atas lantai, kemudian menatap sosok yang dicintainya dengan sorot berterimakasih. Lalu ia menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk memandangi pohon Natal yang diidam-idamkannya.

Lagu yang diputar Sasuke di _player_ berganti.

.

.

_Gadis cilik itu menjejakkan kedua kakinya kembali ke bumi dan mundur beberapa langkah, mengamati hasil kerjanya dengan mata membelalak dan mulut terbuka. Tak henti-hentinya ia menggumam untuk menyuarakan kebahagiaannya._

_Di belakangnya, sang ayah tersenyum melihat luapan kesenangan buah hatinya._

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura yang terlihat bahagia. Wajah ceria pemilik rambut sewarna permen kapas itu tampak bersinar-sinar terkena bias cahaya dari lampu-lampu kecil yang melilit pohon cemara di hadapannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

"_Daddy_."

_Laki-laki itu memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap perempuan kesayangannya_.

_Soon the bells will start,  
>And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing<br>Right within your heart_

"Ya?"

"_Ya?"_

Sakura menghambur ke pelukannya dan membenamkan diri di dada bidang pria itu.

"_Merry Christmas_! _**I love you**_...!"

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas..._

**-FIN-**

**ABA:** _fic_ sederhana ini khusus untuk **Amakusa Natsumi** alias Rere :3 _Merry Christmas_, Rere-ku, semoga _fic_ yang apa adanya ini cukup untuk hadiah Natalmu~ _Love you_ :*


End file.
